


[Podfic] Moth to Flame(Or Whatever)

by dapatty



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-26 16:23:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A florist AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Moth to Flame(Or Whatever)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onceuponamoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponamoon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Moth to Flame (or Whatever)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/502121) by [onceuponamoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponamoon/pseuds/onceuponamoon). 



Cover Art dapatty.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/Recovered/Moth%20to%20Flame\(or%20Whatever\).mp3) | **Size:** 207 MB | **Duration:** 03:00:51
  * [Podbook](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/Recovered/Moth%20to%20Flame\(or%20Whatever\).m4b) | **Size:** 100 MB | **Duration:** 03:00:51
  * [Mobile Streaming Click Here](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/Recovered/Moth%20to%20Flame\(or%20Whatever\).mp3)

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> So I'm a sucker for au's and flaily boys and [](http://onceuponamoon.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://onceuponamoon.livejournal.com/)**onceuponamoon** 's writing SO MUCH that I recorded a three hour podfic. I had a romp and the sex is hot like burning. And JAMES DEWEES.


End file.
